


采访记录

by Absintheeee



Category: allby, 桃色宇宙
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absintheeee/pseuds/Absintheeee





	采访记录

Q：宙老板，您好。非常感谢您能接受我们的采访，根据统计结果，您的店开业至今不过三个月，但在这期间您的餐厅无论是客座量还是顾客满意度都在同行中排名第一，请问您有什么开店诀窍或是心得可以分享一下吗？  
A：好的，在我看来，无论什么行业什么店面，都需要有一个特殊的、能够吸引顾客的招牌，我想我的餐厅能受到大家的喜爱也是这个原因吧。

Q：那么您的店里最能吸引顾客的招牌是？  
A：（笑）那当然是我们店里的金牌服务生，小白。

Q：哦？是服务生吗？那您可不可以再描述得具体一点，小白是如何吸引顾客的呢？  
A：是这样，小白来我这里面试的时候，我就发现他的长相有一种非常有广度的美感，是无论男女都会喜欢的类型，女性顾客会喜欢他的英俊、温柔、亲和，而对于男性顾客，尤其是某些男性顾客，小白是非常具有性吸引力的。因此，我让他上身穿着我们店统一的制服衬衫，扣子一定要全部扣起来，将他的上半身完全包裹起来，只有领口之上的脖颈线条顺势而下。而下半身，小白的腰很细，屁股却很有肉，又有一点点的胯部曲线，所以我特意按他的尺寸定制了一条围裙，细长的裙带围住他的腰，刚好显出他的腰有多细、多软。更重要的是，除了这条围裙，他下面什么也不穿。

Q：宙老板真是有创意啊，您肯定也观察过客人的反应吧。  
A：当然，顾客的反应是我改动店铺营业方案的重要参考数据。不过据我观察，顾客对小白的打扮还是很满意的，经常有顾客被小白的脸吸引进来，不过只是随便点些东西。在点完单小白正转身离开时，他们就像被定住了身，眼睛直勾勾地盯着小白的屁股，目光随着他那两团肉的颤动而游弋，有的客人甚至看得流口水呢（笑），随即就会像被惊醒一样，把小白叫回来，拿着菜单再点两样菜品，嘴上说着话，实际上在不停地打量小白的身体。而小白，这是我特别满意他的一点，他一如既往地表现出礼貌得体，“好的先生，有需要的话您再叫我哦”，大多数客人都呆呆地望着他脸上的笑，回答着“好……好的”，也有一些会用很色情的眼神看着小白，像要剥开他的制服，并且说“我现在就需要，你能满足我吗”，小白很聪明，他会说“有付出才会有收获啊先生”，然后冲人家一个wink，迈着两条细长的腿、扭着小屁股离开。

Q：看来小白先生的业务能力很强啊，怪不得您这么赏识他。那我们进入下一个部分吧，自从发出要对您进行采访的消息后，有很多您家的老顾客都十分期待，并且提出了很多问题，希望能借这次机会得到您的回答，那么您准备好回复这些提问了吗？  
A：当然，我尽量知无不言。

Q：好的，那我们来看第一个问题，是一位昵称为“小白一个人的舔狗”的朋友问的，他说“小白好瘦啊，感觉我一个胳膊就能揽住他的腰，腿也好细，肯定一只手就能握住，老板是不是平常没有好好对待小白啊？”，那么您的回答是？  
A：这位客人您可猜错了，我不仅好好对待小白，我都把他当小公主一样对待，想吃土豆丝我绝不给他买龙虾，可惜，小白天生就是吃不胖的体质，而且还喜欢吃甜食，我记得他吃我们店里的提拉米苏的时候我还逗他：“吃这么多蛋糕，不怕胖成球啊？”，结果呢，他伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔掉粘在嘴角的奶油，还意犹未尽地吧嗒了两下嘴和我说：“没关系的哥哥，我怎么吃都不容易胖，而且就算胖了，也可以很快就瘦下来的。”

Q：哇，真是令人羡慕的体质。接着来看第二个问题吧，这位叫“想喝O泡裹奶”的网友问，“每次去餐厅都发现白甜甜的乳头是立起来的，隔着制服衬衫就能隐约看出粉红的轮廓，他是天生就这么敏感，还是老板特意训练出来的呢？”  
A：这个嘛，其实两者都有。小白本来就很敏感的，面试的时候我叫他脱掉衣服，只是光裸地站在那和空气接触，什么也没碰到，他的奶尖就鼓起来了。不过穿上制服之后就没有那么明显。为了能造出这位客人说的这种效果，每天店里开门前，我会用大概十五分钟的时间来提高小白的敏感度，比如用嘴含住他的乳头，用舌尖快速地拨弄，对着上面的泌乳孔细致地顶刺，他很受不了这个的，每次我这样一弄他，他就立刻酥软地靠在墙上，嘴里还一直喊我“不要弄了”；有时用温度的变化来刺激，先用嘴把他的乳头含热，或者用指尖搓热，接着用镊子夹起冰块对着它们摩擦、画圈，这个方法简单又有效，冰块碰到他的一瞬间他会发出一声像猫叫春一样的尖叫，然后乳头就会听话地站立起来，还带着颤巍巍的水光。偶尔我会用跳蛋刺激，当然那是在他不太遵守规范的情况下，比如解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子。

Q：好，相信这位顾客听到这个答案应该很满意，由于时间的关系，我们就再来看最后一个问题吧。最后这个问题是一位叫“我的大雕”，啊对不起，是“我的大刀已经饥渴难耐”的朋友提出的，“小白屁股中间的小洞看起来总是湿乎乎的，里面一定很热很紧，插进去一定很舒服，老板有没有亲身测试一下呢？如果有的话，小白的承受度怎么样，身体软不软，水多不多？”  
A:好的，其实之前也有很多人私下问过我，不如就趁着今天一块回答了吧。我确实和小白做过爱，而且不止一次，不得不说小白的身体真的很适合被男性玩弄。问题里说小白的后穴总是湿乎乎的，没错，当我第一次和小白做爱的时候我非常惊讶，因为我发现小白的后面敏感得几乎达到了自己出水的程度，我只不过在穴口揉了几下，就有一股肠液流了出来，同时穴口的软肉还一张一合地吸着我的手指，我强忍着欲望才没有直接把阴茎插进去。随着我的手指的扩张，小白屁股流出的水越来越多，甚至打湿了床单，而他上面那张小嘴还不断诱惑着我，殷红饱满的唇瓣间吐出阵阵呻吟，还伴着他诱而不自知的话语，说着什么“哥哥，可以了，哥哥，进来好不好”之类的话。阴茎进入他体内的那一瞬间，那种感觉真的无与伦比，龟头磨蹭过他滑而热的肠壁，穴肉不停地吸着茎身，说句实话，我差点被他夹得射出来。当我的阴茎狠狠顶住他的高潮点的时候，他的水流得比之前更甚，我会加大顶弄的力度，想从那里汲取更多的潮热。而被人操纵着性欲的小白会变得更加敏感，他的全身都泛着桃花般的粉，眼角透出一抹带着春意的红，因为快感太过而流出的生理性眼泪会把那抹红晕染开。他总喜欢咬住嘴唇，抑制不住的呻吟化作哼唧出声，我不是很喜欢他咬嘴唇，因为这样对唇部不好，容易破皮干裂，不利于接吻。因此，我会鼓励他让他叫出来，如果真的不愿意叫出声也没关系，我也不会勉强他，我会低下头和他接吻，嘴唇的相碰胜过所有的浪叫。至于承受度，相信大家也看得出来，小白身体虽然瘦，但很软，很适合被摆弄出各种姿势，不过我一般不会用角度特别大的姿势，虽然小白他很喜欢那些刺激的东西，但毕竟他白天还要工作，所以我比较常用最基本的传教士式和后入式。在他调休或者偶尔兴致高涨的时候，会让他摆M字腿，或是浴缸里，或者是在阳台上火车便当之类。

A：好，那么我们回答顾客提问的环节到这里就告一段落了，最后还要再采访宙老板一个问题，您的餐厅是会员制的，据说消费排名前几的客户会有年终惊喜礼物回馈，您方便在这里透露一下会有什么礼物吗？  
Q：可以。大家都知道我们店的会员折扣很优惠，年终的惊喜礼物又怎么会让大家失望呢？我们会统计每位会员的消费额，并为排名前五的顾客送上礼物。消费额第五的客人可以玩弄小白的奶子和小穴，但是仅限于手指，不可以用性器官和玩具；排行第四的客人可以享受小白的腿交加玩奶子服务一次；排行第三的客人，小白会为您手淫；排行第二的客人，小白将会用他的嘴为您口交；至于消费额排名第一的客人，新鲜小白，任您享用。

A：听上去非常有诱惑力呢，相信各位顾客都非常动心吧，那么您不妨趁热打铁，最后对我们的观众们说一句宣传您餐厅的话吧。  
Q：宣传什么的，我一直认为“有口皆碑”，就不说了吧。只在最后向大家提个问题，你，确定不来吗？


End file.
